


So You Think You Can Dance?

by viivalkyrie



Series: For the Love of the Prideful [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viivalkyrie/pseuds/viivalkyrie
Summary: For Yuugi and Anzu’s 1-year wedding anniversary, Seto and Atem surprise them with a trip to the Bahamas! Expect lots of humidity (drooping hair spikes!), dancing (jealous Seto!), and awkward bonding (awkward!). Strap in for a Pride- & Peachshipping adventure!
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Mutou Yuugi
Series: For the Love of the Prideful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	So You Think You Can Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> More Prideshipping slice of life! I’m really rolling with these guys. I consider this the third installment; if you want more Prideshipping, start with “Who Makes You Feel?” and have fun!
> 
> Here is a cheat sheet for the languages used in this story:  
“Japanese”  
-English-  
\Hieratic Arabic\ or the language of Atem’s Egypt, what one could assume was the 16th Dynasty (1650-1580 BC), but sometimes I try my best to use Ancient Egyptian I find online (I’m just throwing shit together! Please correct me if you find mistakes!!)
> 
> I wanted to make a longer comment about fanfiction and our responsibility as writers; if you want to get to the good stuff, just skip down to the line lol.
> 
> I’ve read a bit into the use of another master work’s characters in fanfiction, particularly in using the ethnicities and languages of the characters as the creator wrote them. I find this not only extremely important to practice, but necessary to avoid appropriating the creator’s culture out of their art. I believe you should honor the characters in their original form, one way or another. Fanfiction is for fun, yes, but it is also a tool, an experiment, and a responsibility. Rise to the challenge of teaching yourself new things. Use fanfiction as an exercise of cultural studies, as well as writing. That being said, I realize the Kazuki Takahashi’s characters will come off more American than Japanese in this series of stories. I can study Japanese culture as much as I want, but without living there or reading more than I could ever know in one lifetime, I leave you with this mashup of the Japanese characters (speaking Japanese, but written in English) experiencing relationships and exchanges that will be closer to my American experience. 
> 
> However, I hope I am acknowledging things in this piece such as: characters speaking Japanese, being identified as Japanese by other characters who may or may not be Japanese, and doing my homework about locations, food, and other tidbits for a more authentic reflections of these character’s daily lives. I assume Seto, Anzu, and Yuugi speak English from their schooling, and Seto being especially fluent as the CEO of an international corporation (we could also assume he would speak Chinese, German, and maybe even Korean and French!). I am also assuming Atem speaks Japanese from sharing a mind with Yuugi, along with his native Egyptian from his own memories. We can also infer from Seto's first encounter with the stone tablet that he, along with Atem, can read hieroglyphics. 
> 
> As a white person, I want to be aware when I’m writing about POC and cultures significantly different from mine. If there is a discussion brewing in your mind about this, reach out! I would love to learn your opinion and research. This was spurred by a tumblr post from @ariasune. (RIP Tumblr.)
> 
> And finally: Characters are all in the early twenties here, a few years after the Millennium Duel.

遊☆戯☆王

“How do you think they took it?” Atem purred.

His lover’s fierce blue eyes were lost on the ceiling of their bedroom. Spring was in full swing at the Kaiba Manor. With Mokuba away at school most of the day, the walls rumbled and rocked with their ecstatic voices more often than not.

A breathless and sticky Seto responded with a groan. “Please don’t make me think about Yuugi and Anzu while I enjoy what you just did to my balls.” Atem stretched along Seto’s chest, humming and sweeping his fingers through his brown, damp bangs.

“But do you think they’ll say yes?” 

“Atem, please. Talking about your doppelganger after a blowjob just… confuses me.

The spiky-haired man slapped his lover’s shoulder in response. “I’m sure you’d be able to tell the difference if it came to it.” Seto groaned in embarrassment. “But truly, I hope they agree to it; they need some time for each other.”

The dragon master rolled his eyes. “Right. They’re going to be overjoyed when they find out all the weird shit you have planned.”

“Oh?” Atem sneered, “You have assumptions?”

“Awful food, dancing, weird sex clubs. With you, who knows?”

“Such the spoilsport, Seto.” Atem chuckled, “Besides, you had no input when I asked.”

Seto glanced down at his lover, noticing how well his crimson eyes complimented the color of their bed sheets. “So you don’t deny signing us up for sex clubs, you freak.”

The cat-like grin on Atem’s face caught Seto between the rising need to kiss it off his face and setting him up for round two. His groin stirred in response. 

“Unless the sex club I’m going to set up in our room doesn’t count.” Atem whispered into his ear, before biting down on the lobe very, very gently.

The Egyptian found himself on his back, with his favorite mouth travelling towards his most sensitive body part…

遊☆戯☆王

Anzu woke up and had no idea where she was. She lurched up from the unfamiliar bed - an amazingly soft mattress with pristine white sheets, she noted. She could smell the ocean, and it was way too humid for May. There were palm trees out the window, swaying in the hot spring breeze. Unless Japan had suddenly turned into a tropical island, she was seriously concerned why she wasn’t in her room with her husband, planning their trip to-

_ Oh! _

The letter, the surprise - seeing Atem and Seto Kaiba, of all people, waving in the airport - and the long journey in a tiny, private airplane from Domino to Nassau.

She looked over to her adorable husband, his spiked hair splayed over a white pillow, a small line of saliva connecting his mouth to the bed.  _ He only drools in his sleep after one thing… _ She realized she wasn’t wearing a single piece of clothing as the sheet slipped away from her chest. Conveniently, he stirred.

With a soft smile, she arched her back just a bit and waited. He blinked up at her.

“Mornin’ Anzuuuuu... -?!"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and the backdrop of a Bahaman morning made her feel like a goddess, fresh from the sea. His mouth dropped open.

“Happy Anniversary, Yuugi.”

遊☆戯☆王

Two weeks earlier...

_ Yuugi opened the door between the Game Shop and the house, slipped off his shoes, dumped his backpack on the coffee table, and collapsed on the loveseat with a sigh. ‘ _ Man, I hate riding the train by myself…’ _ It had been another long day. He heard the comforting sound of his wife hard at work upstairs, most likely stitching together another costume for her beloved dance students. _

_ “Yuugi, is that you?” _

_ He chuckled. “Nope, I’m a just a thief, taking a break on the couch!” _

_ Anzu appeared at the top of the stairs with a smile. “You can’t take my sewing machine until next week, please!” _

_ Yuugi grinned at her; he felt more in love with her than a year before when they said their vows. She laid some lace material on the bannister and padded lightly down the steps, Yuugi admiring her long, lean legs in her small shorts. She sat beside him, kissed his cheek, and leaned his head in her lap. Yuugi practically melted when she started massaging his scalp. _

_ “Jii-chan went to the store and refused to let me go with him.” _

_ Yuugi rolled his eyes. “He’s so stubborn. I’ll hide his cane better next time.” _

_ Anzu rolled her fingernails through Yuugi’s surprisingly soft, and still gravity-defying hair, rendering him a drooling zombie. “You know him; he gets a kick out of the scooters. He’ll be there an hour harassing the employees and shouting at the machines.” She knew Yuugi’s worried groan better than any dance move. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry – he’s a Mouto. He’ll get himself out of trouble just as quickly as he gets in it.” _

_ There was the final comforted sigh, and Yuugi opened his eyes to gaze at her. “Thank you.” _

_ Turning to his side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek on her leg. Yuugi’s nose was close to nuzzling between her thighs. She felt a sharp prickle down below when his indigo eyes glanced up at her, with that slight glimmer that always caught her by surprise. She gave him a small, shy smile. She watched as his hold on her waist grew tight and he nuzzled her through her shorts. Her knees rubbed together. Yuugi’s lips touched the bare skin above her hip. She bit her lip. _

_ As he shuffled their bodies to lie on top of her, her back pressed into the loveseat, his hand teasing under her bra, the door slammed open. They leaped off the couch, hands a flurry to readjust their clothes.  _

_ “Yuugi, Anzu! I brought home extra salmon – it was on sale!” Sugoroku Motou padded through the tiny kitchen with bags rattling, leaning to one side from the uneven balance.  _

_ “Jii-chan, be careful!” Yuugi rushed in and caught a glass jar just as it broke through the bag. Sugoroku laughed and tossed the rest of the groceries on the counter. _

_ “Yuugi, don’t worry so much! You know I love my little adventures outside the shop.” The old man grinned. “It’s all I can do to give you two a little privacy.” _

_ Yuugi blushed feverishly. “You know you don’t have to do that.” He rearranged the groceries as his grandfather turned on his heel towards the front counter of Kame Game. It was all they could do to get him to stay put for longer than a few moments – the old man seemed more energetic and excitable ever since they got married. He tended to the shop every day, even when Anzu or Yuugi were able. He always insisted to stay, making them go out and have time to themselves. _

_ “How else am I supposed to see a great-grandchild before I kick the bucket?” _

_ Yuugi nearly fainted from all the blood rushing to his head. Even Anzu colored a bit. “Jii-chan, we’ve only been married for a year! And don’t talk like that!” _

_ “A year wasted!” he announced with a finger in the air, “You two need a vacation!” He tottered into the store, a little stiffer than he was a year ago. Yuugi turned to Anzu, and they smiled wearily to each other. _

_ “Like I said – stubborn.” Yuugi returned to putting away the groceries. Anzu went to help when she peaked the mail under a bag. She took the few letters, flipping through an old bill, a bundle of adoring fan letters for the King of Games, a tournament invitation, and a handwritten letter with a seal on the back. _

_ She took the small envelope, and turned it over to study the wax pressing the lip together. Unmistakably, the face of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon stared back at her. She frowned. _

_ “Did falling in love make Kaiba forget how to text or email?” she said as she waved the letter to Yuugi, who caught interest at the CEO’s name. _

_ “Is it from Atem?” he asked excitedly, “Kaiba’s been helping me teach him to write Kanji.” _

_ “It has Kaiba’s seal on the back,” she pointed out, “You open it. I don’t want to know what kind of crazy tournament he has planned now.” _

_ “Anzu, be nice,” he laughed as he broke the seal and slipped the crisp paper from the envelope, “Kaiba’s been much better behaved lately.”  _

_ “Yeah, for now.” Anzu frowned. “Besides, what in the world would Kaiba send us in the mail that he wouldn’t just say over the phone? Or have Atem tell us?” _

_ When Yuugi didn’t respond, she got worried. She looked over her shoulder to see him furiously reading the unfolded paper. She peeked, and noticed the beautiful handwritten script laid out in perfect lines. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ Still no response. She looked closer, and caught the words ‘for your anniversary.’ _

_ “Is it a gift?” Anzu shook her husband’s shoulders. “Yuugi, tell me what it says!” _

_ He handed her the page. “I think I’m hallucinating. Or they’re playing a prank on us.” _

_ She took the letter with a suspicious glance, and read: _

Yuugi & Anzu,

For your anniversary, I want to personally invite you to accompany Atem and me to Nassau. He will give you all the information you’ll need to know. Please don’t insult me and expect to pay for anything. I’m inclined to agree with Atem when he says you two are in desperate need of a vacation. Desperate. Need.

Our plane departs May 24 th at 6am.

\- Seto Kaiba

_ She screamed. _

_ “What is this?! What are they talking about? Are we going??” _

_ Yuugi stared at her, mouth wide open. “How can we? We can’t leave Jii-chan or the shop, and you have your dance show at the arts center!” _

_ “My show ends May 23 _ _ rd _ _ !” _

_ “And I hired Jounouchi for extra shifts!” Sugoroku called from the shop counter, who conveniently left the door open to eavesdrop. _

_ They exchanged incredulous looks. “I think we’re going to the Bahamas.” _

_ Anzu squealed and leaped on him, kissing all over his face. Yuugi stood in shock, mouth open like a fish. When she climbed off him and smoothed out her hair, she shook his shoulder. _

_ “Yuugi, what’s wrong?” _

_ Yuugi couldn’t look at her. “I just pictured Seto Kaiba in a bathing suit.” _

遊☆戯☆王

“That was fun!” Anzu laughed, hopping down the stairs of the tiny aircraft. They spent the first full afternoon of their vacation spinning in circles through the Bahaman sky. Their pilot, Byron, was especially happy to humor a wealthy Japanese CEO, who requested scaring the life from one of his spikey-haired compadres. Atem insisted, with a flash of a Penalty Game in the works, they keep it semi-bearable.

“I need to lie down…” Yuugi, green in the face, wobbled down to the tarmac. Seto slipped Byron another large domestic bill and the pilot grinned. Atem shot them both a glare, and Byron jumped back into the cockpit before he could watch the fiery-looking husband of the rich-guy rip him to shreds.

“Don’t you worry, my friend,” he shouted from the open cockpit, “The sickness wears off after a cocktail on the beach!” And he started the engine. Atem and Anzu helped Yuugi into the leather seats of their luxury cargo van, while Kaiba gave the driver some cash and directions. He had managed two extremely private condos directly on Adelaide Beach, surrounded by trees and short walk to the center of the capital city, Nassau.

“Don’t worry Yuugi, we’ll get you a piña colada and you’ll be good as new,” Anzu joked, letting him lean his head in her lap as their driver swerved down the road. Kaiba seemed perfectly unaffected and more mischievous than Anzu and Yuugi had ever seen.

“Calm down, Atem, no one died.”

“Not everyone flies a jet as a hobby,” Atem shot back, eyes blazing. “You’re lucky I didn’t take control of the plane myself.”

Yuugi buried his face in his hands and groaned. Seto smirked at his lover. “Yuugi agrees; I’m the better pilot.”

Yuugi groaned louder. Atem smirked back with a light elbow to Seto’s ribs. “Is that a bet?”

They bickered the entire way back, and Yuugi snuck a glance at Anzu. They smiled at each other; love did the funniest things to people.

After Yuugi recovered with a nap and a large glass of water, they all decided to go explore the town plaza. The music floated through the warming spring air; Anzu couldn’t help but swing her hips and toss her feet as they maneuvered the crowds. They discovered a courtyard surrounded by tables, full of people dining on delicious food. Couples and groups of locals danced on the dirt floors with the live band. The music was loud and the people were happy. At Seto’s suggestion, they found a table to sit at the front of an outdoor bar of a restaurant. Yuugi could feel Anzu practically vibrating to join them. He waited a moment to observe the crowd, wondering if he felt brave enough to dance with his wife when she was this jazzed.

“Would you care for a dance, Anzu?” Yuugi was surprised to see Atem standing, with a soft smile and hand extended. Yuugi knew deep, deep in his heart he could have felt a little jealous; he used to know Anzu preferred his darker half. But he couldn’t find it to let the fear manifest. Atem glanced at Yuugi, looking for a sign of displeasure. Yuugi grinned encouragingly with a thumbs up. She stood and took Atem’s hand, and they immediately jumped into the fun island beat. Anzu immediately began swinging the former monarch around like a rag-doll.

It was then Yuugi realized he had to sit with Seto Kaiba.  _ Alone. _

They remained in silent company, Yuugi nervously picking at a hangnail while the vein in Seto’s head steadily grew…

遊☆戯☆王

Atem had to laugh at himself. Anzu had no idea he was there as they spun and dipped with the dancers in the courtyard. He wasn’t sensitive about his height in any way, but since Yuugi’s growth spurt he could look his aibou in the eye, and the fact Anzu was wearing platform heels, he tried not to feel small.

She ducked under his arms with a gleeful laugh. She looked right at home, dancing in one of the most beautiful places in the world. She looked wonderful; Atem was sure Yuugi’s eyes were latched onto her. 

A thought struck him as the music slowed, and they began to sway. “Anzu, I should have thanked you a long time ago.”

“Oh,” she said, a little breathless, “For what?”

“For slapping some sense into the coldest man in Japan.” He grinned at her incredulous look. “I’m sure it was a tremendous effort, but it was truly… a priceless gift. So thank you.”

Anzu laughed deeply from her chest. Atem saw Seto’s icy blue eyes snap to them. The ex-pharaoh smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

“I guess you’re welcome. Except he doesn’t look too happy right now.”

Atem glanced over his shoulder to get the full view of his lover coiling tightly. Yuugi was awkwardly posed in his chair, trying to stay away from his line of sight. Atem defiantly turned his head away and he swore he heard Seto’s teeth grind against each other.

“This is some sick way you two flirt, huh?” Anzu’s expression was wary. Atem laughed.

“I enjoy making him squirm a bit. He should learn to relax.”

She sighed. “I just hope you’re happy.”

Atem’s face turned very serious, but not as if he were troubled. It was the soft, confident way he showed when he was expressing from deep within his heart. “He’s a tough man to crack open; I understand that. He’s cold and unreadable and very, very afraid to let people in. It can be hard to love someone like that, someone so unlike my partner and you.”

Anzu tried to will away the blush growing on her cheeks.

Atem’s eyes were shining in the firelight, the way they did when he battled with all his soul. “But I’ve loved him for a long time. And I know the side of him he cannot show to others. I will say, Anzu, if you saw the true Seto Kaiba, you’d be in awe. He’s the most terrified person in the world, because he loves with everything he has.”

遊☆戯☆王

Yuugi could have sworn he heard Seto snarl under his breath. He figured the elder Kaiba would be a bit territorial, but this was just nerve wracking. He excused himself to grab a drink, but not without politely asking the brunette for his order.

“Hn.”

At the bar, the bartender must have noticed the fear on Yuugi’s face as he approached. The dark-skinned man chuckled, startling Yuugi from staring at the foreign menu.

“You seem distraught, my friend.”

Yuugi’s eyes brightened. “You speak Japanese!”

The tanned man nodded. “Spent some time in Okinawa as a soldier. What can I get for you?”

The young man’s worry returned to the violet in his eyes. “Er, well… I’m not sure. I like beer, but I don’t know what to get my friend.”

The bartender glanced over at Seto, and his face let on that he knew exactly what Yuugi was so distressed about. “I see a Kalik for you is best. Your friend might need something to lighten the spirit, hm?”

Yuugi laughed nervously. “Is it that obvious?”

The bartender grinned. “He seems like the kind of man who’s shoulders slowly creep up over his ears.” He shook his head with a sense of wisdom. “I have an idea.”

Yuugi watched in awe as the friendly man conjured a drink he’d never seen before, using at least three or four different bottles to create the mixture, and handed it to him with a smile. Yuugi paid for the two drinks, his hand shaking as he picked up the short glass of mystery liquid, and brought it back to the table. Seto glanced at it, then did a double take.

“What the hell is that?”

Yuugi, despite his nerves, smiled innocently. “The bartender’s special.”

Seto scowled. “What’s in it?”

“I have no idea.”

They looked at each other for a moment. There was a silent pause. Then Seto raised an eyebrow with a curious glance. He picked up the glass and took a hesitant sip, then placed it closer to him on their table. His mouth pulled into a strange, lopsided place between a smirk and a grimace. Yuugi tried not to burst out into hysterical laughter. 

_ I think I just made Seto Kaiba smile. _

遊☆戯☆王

When Atem lead her back to the table, Anzu kissed Yuugi on the cheek and sat close beside him. “That was fun!” Seto yanked Atem onto his lap and began to whisper something into Atem’s ear. Atem gave him a strange look, noticing his cheeks were a bit pink.

“Are you drunk?”

Anzu’s head whipped to Yuugi. He grinned sheepishly. “It wasn’t my fault!”

Seto rolled his eyes. “I’m not drunk.” He only slurred a little, but it was noticeable from his usual curt tone. “Yuugi brought me some drink the bartender spiked.”

Atem laughed. “That’s his job, Seto.”

“I know!”

“Don’t worry, Kaiba, you’re on vacation too.” Anzu shrugged. “No harm in having a little fun, right?”

Seto scowled at her. “Hn.” Atem rolled his eyes, then fixated his eyes on the couple.

“Anzu, I forgot what an amazing dancer you are. Don’t you agree, love?” he teased. Yuugi felt his fear rise through the roots of his hair. Anzu raised an eyebrow between her icy glares with with the tall man. He was turning pinker by the moment, and then he stood suddenly, forcing Atem to his feet. He gripped his lover’s hand tightly and stomped out into the courtyard. Atem looked none the happier to be dragged along.

Yuugi watched, his forehead becoming damp. “What is he doing?”

Atem, eyes glittering with pure scheme, let Seto put him in a stiff starting position, gripping one of his hands tightly while placing his other firmly on the CEO’s shoulder. With some obvious strain, a tipsy Seto began swinging the former Pharaoh through the most precise Argentine tango Anzu had ever seen. He hit every position, executed every move, exact down to the hard, yet elegant expression on his face. His eyes never left Atem’s for a second. The shorter man couldn’t help but grin ear to ear, saying god-knows-what in Seto’s ear. Anzu’s mouth hung open.

“Are you seeing this right now??” 

Yugi laughed loudly. “The Kaiba we knew is no more!”

The crowd was gathering around them and cheering the two on. Seto swung Atem low, and the drummers ended their song as Atem curved his back up to meet Seto’s gaze. They grinned to each other, noses touching. The crowd erupted and as soon as another song floated into the square, many couples were dancing together, tossing each other in the air, grinding hips, clapping to the new beat. 

Anzu was on the edge of her seat, her eyes burning. Yuugi laughed at her and snagged her hand: “Come on!” The look in her eyes made his head spin. She raced to the floor with him.

Between the two Japanese couples dancing to the fast beat, the locals and other tourists crowded around. Eventually, Yuugi’s bartender friend was standing on a wooden crate, easily visible to everyone in the crowd. He whooped loudly, and everyone’s eyes bounced to him.

He spoke rapidly in English, then pointed at Yuugi. “My friend!” he shouted in Japanese, “We are having a dance competition!”

Anzu squealed. “Let’s do it!”

Seto, still slightly pink to the face, steeled his gaze. Atem and Yuugi exchanged smirks. “Think you can win?” Yuugi called. Seto sneered as Atem’s face took on his famous expression. 

“What are the terms?” the ex-Pharaoh called back. The two couples squared off, no longer appearing the jolly friends they were mere moments ago.

“Winner gets to pick tomorrow’s days of activities!” Anzu responded. Yuugi nodded.

“Rest of the trip!” Seto countered. Atem snickered. 

“That’s a hefty bet, love.”

“Nothing would please me more than watching Yuugi puke from skydiving all week.” He received a light elbow to the gut.

“Fine by us!” Anzu laughed. Yuugi wrapped his arm around her waist, and they looked ready to battle.

“Prepare yourself!” Atem shouted.

The music began, and the crowd erupted. The band played a hot tropical beat unfamiliar to the two couples, but they weren’t phased. Both sprung into different dances, Seto and Atem hitting exact points in a rendition of their earlier tango, while Anzu and Yuugi tapped their toes to a hybrid of swing dancing and a modern pop routine. Compared to the elegance and simmering heat of the Seto and Atem, Yuugi and Anzu had a playful energy that kept the crowd cheering. 

Seto spun Atem under his arm, bent over as the slighter dancer spun behind back, and slid low between Seto’s legs, before being pulled upright. He came up just in time to see Anzu not only pulling the exact same move with them, in time, but topping it off with Yuugi leaning into a swing move that had everyone shouting. Atem laughed in awe, as Seto steeled for a strong finish.

The music’s crescendo had Anzu and Yuugi’s feet barely touching the floor. Eventually, the crowd parted into a large circle to watch Anzu dazzle with her bright smile and almost invisible feet. Her control was so tight, Yuugi appeared to be in control of the dance, but his face revealed that he was just along for the ride. As soon as Seto and Atem gave them room, Anzu made her move. She braced her hands on Yuugi’s shoulders, and gave him a determined stare. His hands grabbed hers tightly, and she hopped once, twice, before dropping to the ground, and letting Yuugi spin her in a wide, spiraling circle. Her feet hovered above the ground by a mere inch. The crowd erupted into screams, clearing the way for Anzu to spin three full turns around before Yuugi yanked her to her feet. He took her waist, and dipped her so low to the ground, her head almost brushed the asphalt. Someone threw rice in the air as the crowd lost it. Yuugi pulled her upright and she kissed him. 

Their bartender friend shouted to Yuugi from his make-shift podium, “My friend, you are the winner!” The locals clapped and cheered as the band switched into another hot beat. The crowd turned back into a wild crowd of dancing, as Anzu brought a winded Yuugi back to their competitors. Atem was clapping with bright eyes, while Seto was clearly pouting.

“Pretty damn reckless,” Seto snorted, “Can’t say I’m unimpressed.”

“Aibou!” Atem shook the young man’s shoulders, “That was incredible!”

Yuugi grinned, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. “Not as amazing as watching Kaiba whip out a tango out of the blue.”

Atem smiled at Seto as he wrapped his arm around the tall man’s waist. “Well, a win is a win. I wonder what you’ll have us do all week?”

Yuugi and Anzu high-fived as Seto rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait to be eating American food and playing arcade games all week.”

The married couple shared a mischievous look. “Oh, we have plans alright…” Seto and Atem tried not to look too nervous.

As they wandered back to their table, Atem and Yuugi throwing compliments and playback commentary to each other, Seto noticed Anzu’s blazing glare at him. He returned it, both sets of electric blue eyes sparking against each other. As they settled into their seats, they heard the two spikey-haired gamers mention food. They waited until both of them were out of earshot.

“Seto Kaiba,” Anzu bit out, “I demand to know why you’ve never mentioned you can dance like that!”

The blue-eyed CEO frowned. “Can’t say it’s ever crossed my mind to defeat anyone at a dancing competition.”

“Nice try,” she scoffed, “You can’t deflect from this.”

He sneered. “And why do you need to know?” 

Anzu groaned in frustration. “You don’t just learn that overnight on your own! Normal people take years to learn how to dance like that!”

She was startled when his gaze grew hazy, and he let his eyes latch on his half-empty drink glass. He almost became… shy? 

“Again, what’s it to you?”

She felt guilt wrack her heart, but reminded herself this was the ruthless CEO of KaibaCorp - he’d put her through more harrowing experiences than she could remember. He’d probably taken more harassment from business partners than this. But, then again... She took a breath, reeling in her excitement. 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to attack you.”

Seto glanced up at her with hard eyes. “You get used to it, even if at pathetic attempts.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “If you weren’t such a stuck-up ice cube, you wouldn’t have to.”

“Tch.” Anzu was shocked when Seto opted to smirk instead of snap at her. “Maybe.”

She blinked at him, letting him squirm in silence. He finally closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. 

“Make no mistake, it pains me to be indebted to any of you.” His eyes opened, and pierced through hers. She felt like he was staring right into her very soul. “But of any of the dorks Atem calls friends, I found your assistance was much more… appreciated than I expected.”

She took a breath. Her memory flashed from the winter before last: Yuugi’s panic, the bags under Seto’s eyes, the suffocating unknown of Atem’s future. The memories in her mind seemed so grey - the color of Atem’s skin as he lie in that strange coma. They were lucky he came back. They were luckier Seto Kaiba acknowledged the love in his heart to make it happen. Then they were damn blessed when he procured the documents to “prove” Atem’s existence, including one that covered all his medical costs.

“That was a pretty lame way of saying thank you. But you’re welcome.”

He snorted. “So name your price.”

Her brows furrowed. “What?”

“Your price,” he said straight-faced, “None of this would have happened if you hadn’t… done something.”

She felt as if the weight of the world was just gently placed on her shoulders. “There’s nothing to ask for. That’s what you do when you care about someone.”

He sneered. “I should have bet you’d say that.” 

“You know what?” she frowned, “I do have a price.” 

Sapphire clashed with baby blue. “This should be good.” 

She would have never admitted it, but it was terrifying to be on the receiving end of one of those looks. She couldn’t imagine how many times her husband had to put on a brave face against it. She took a deep breath. 

“Seto Kaiba, you owe me one friendship.”

He narrowed his eyes. There was a silence that almost made Anzu break out into a sweat. He finally answered with a snort. 

“The cheerleader strikes again.”

She tightened her fist. “I know you’re a man of your word.”

He stared at her as Atem and Yuugi came back laughing, hands full of tropical fruits, plates of beans and marinated meats, and the bartender following with more drinks. Anzu watched as Seto eyed Atem with a fierceness she couldn’t describe. When they all settled with their food and drink, his eyes moved to her. He sighed. 

“I was forced into dance lessons by my father on one of his short whims. He anticipated social events would be expected of me once I took on KaibaCorp as his heir, and I would need dancing skills to impress his overseas colleagues. I’m sure it was a bid to get their daughters to fall for me, and seize business opportunities otherwise outside his reach.” He pointedly ignored Atem’s snickering beside him. “I took two years of intense lessons before I seized the company on my own, and my father was no longer making decisions for me.”

Yuugi turned a little white at the thought. Anzu ignored it and slammed her hands on the rickety table, starling both spikey-haired men at the table. “So you haven’t taken a lesson in over 10 years?!”

Yuugi laughed as scratched the back of his head. “Anzu, what’s the big deal?”

She glared at him. “Obviously there’s some secret! I’ve had plenty of partners who can’t dance nearly that well, and they’re professionals that practice day and night!”

The brunette snorted and crossed his arms. “They’re not Kaibas. Anything normal people can do, we do it better.”

Atem smirked. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

遊☆戯☆王

“Wow, I was expecting to be bored, but this is next level.”

Atem rolled his eyes, squeezing his hand hidden in Seto’s back pocket. The tall man jumped, a yelp about to escape his lips. It was really the only way to shut him up quick, Atem reasoned. They followed Anzu and Yuugi up a set of wooden stairs set in packed dirt, the street below packed with people for a morning street fair. A small, white building worn by years of rain and neglect nestled before a thick set of palms, framed by a wooden patio with an illegible sign hanging from the front.

The museum was small, yet clean cut and simple inside. It was manned by a single curator who wore a wrinkled suit, a canary yellow shirt, and a straw pork pie hat. He seemed chipper to have visitors, waving to them as they bought their tickets and stepped through the doorway. 

Slightly yellowed walls featured only one exhibit - ‘The Golden Age of Piracy.’ The displays were a few mannequins of recreated pirate garb, and glass cases of weapons, treasures, and water-damaged paper with beautiful calligraphy scrawled across. Seto and Atem were immediately drawn to the documents, seeing a wooden slab that resembled a chess board. Yuugi went to eye the paintings on the wall, and Anzu to the mannequin showcasing the clothes of a female pirate named Mary Read. She moved to the glass cases, reading the English descriptions thoroughly. The sounds of Seto’s grumbling and Atem’s lighthearted jabs faded behind her.

“What’d you find, Anzu?” Yuugi peered over her shoulder, the pamphlet in his hand drooping down. She pointed to a glass case full of brown, crumbling artifacts. Yuugi shoved the papers in his back pocket as they both leaned towards the case. 

Displayed were several weapons, coins, slices of cloth in a neat line, all with descriptor cards beside them. They looked well preserved, despite obvious water damage to the clothes. Anzu’s eyes lit up. 

“Look at this Yuugi: A broken cutlass found on a sunken vessel, later discovered as the notorious pirate ship  _ The Dragon _ off the coast of a remote island, approx 120 nautical miles from the port of Nassau. This was discovered in the Captain’s quarters beside the golden sword also displayed.”

Yuugi smiled. “Neat!”

“Look at the sword it was found with.”

Yuugi smiled as he eyed the accompanying weapon. The metal was warm in color, curved from the tip until a few inches from the hilt, with familiar impressions on the hilt that resembled Egyptian hieroglyphics. He squinted to read the fine print of the description. 

“‘A golden sword found in the Captain’s quarters of the notorious pirate ship,  _ The Dragon _ . The style and materials used to craft this piece were traditionally found in Egypt, likely produced and used around 1600BC. It’s appearance in an 18th Century pirate ship is quite unusual, not just from the 6400 miles between the two lands, but also the 2000 year time difference that essentially made them two separate worlds. The sword was found in pristine condition, unlike its Western counterpart, as it was protected by a stone case.”

Yuugi eyes were practically sparkling. “Wow! An Egyptian artifact even here!”

“Oh no, what now?” They heard Seto’s obvious groan from the hallway, Atem stifling a laugh while shushing him. Yuugi smiled and waved them over.

“Anzu found some cool artifacts from the pirate days!”

Atem’s face was brighter than Shibuya Station as he rushed to meet them. He frowned, noticing the descriptions were in English. 

“Can you read the hieroglyphics, Atem?” Anzu asked. Seto joined their group as Atem leaned close to the glass, his nose hovering. 

“...The god Ra, the god Osiris, the goddess Isis… bestow their light… a divine hand… ah, the writings are too worn.” He couldn’t contain his voice. “But this is familiar to me. The curve is a bit deeper than I remember, but I did have a sword or two like this in my collection.”

“A little strange.” Yuugi leaned down. “It looks like it’s gold.”

“Interesting,” Atem smirked, “Weapons like this were only bestowed to royalty.”

“You can’t make swords from pure gold, it’s too soft,” Seto argued, “What did they mix it with?”

“I’m an ancient Pharaoh, Seto, not an ancient blacksmith.”

-Ah, I see you’ve found  _ The Dragon  _ artifacts!- The four of them stiffened at the scratchy English of the curator approaching. -Very good! Such an interesting story…-

Atem and Seto kept their famous poker faces, but Yuugi laughed a little too loudly, responding in English. -How so?- He received an elbow to the ribs from Anzu as the withered man approached. 

-Well, the strange artifacts found all over the ship with its discovery in 1969 was quite the find!- he chuckled, -Do you speak English well?-

-Well enough!- Anzu responded. Yuugi glaced to Seto, who was already translating to Atem with an annoyed frown. Atem’s eyes were bright and dancing, waiting for the curator to continue.

The dark-skinned man walked over to the items, leaning against the glass with a smile. He was missing a few teeth, but his grin was friendly all the same. 

- _ The Dragon  _ is a historical absurdity. The insurmountable weight of Egyptian gold alone made some believe this ship time traveled, as most of the artifacts aboard hadn’t been seen for thousands of years.- 

He pointed to the hand drawn rendering of  _ The Dragon _ . The huge ship depicted glittering silver sails, the figurehead a snarling dragon, and a strange Egyptian carvings and adornments in the masts. 

-It was clear this pirate captain was heavily influenced by Egyptian visitors of some kind, maybe even employed a few as pirates on his ship. This ship was known to carry one of the most notorious pirate crews of the Caribbean, during the Golden Age of Piracy in the mid 1700s. The captain is left unnamed, but was rumored to have never lost a fight and had the most successful run in all of pirate history. He was never captured or served jail time for his crimes.-

Yuugi and Atem’s eyes were the size of saucepans. Atem was speaking to Seto in rapid Japanese, clearly excited by the entire story. 

-What happened to him?- Yuugi asked.

\- The entire crew vanished.- The curator pointed to the items in the glass box. -The history books has no record of further sightings after the  _ The Dragon  _ was supposedly seen in 1756, and even this sighting has inconsistencies.-

-Why was that?- Seto chimed in. He scowled as his spikey-haired lover grinned.

“Curious about this undefeated captain?” The brunette ignored him.

-Well, that sighting was recorded by a dock master in Port Alexandria, claiming a glittering silver ship arrived carrying the body of a Egyptian prepared for burial. The notes were strange, as he claimed it was a Western ship, but the dead man arrived prepared for burial under ancient Egyptian rites from thousands of years before, which was rather unattainable information for a Westerner.- He smiled again. -Such a strange story!-

“Interesting,” Atem said after Seto finished translating, “Seems rather romantic, doesn’t it?”

“Romantic?” Seto wrinkled his nose. “You have something for dead people I don’t know about?” He earned a punch to the arm. Anzu rolled her eyes as Yuugi bounced back to the glass case, shoulder to shoulder with Atem.

“How is that romantic?” Anzu asked after thanking the curator. Atem smiled at them all. 

“Preparing a body with traditional Egyptian burial rites was done by those who loved you dearly. It was with the intention of properly sending you to the afterlife, with hopes to reunite when they follow in death. Truly, it was reserved for close family and spouses.”

Seto tinged pink at the word. Without a retort, Seto leaned up on Atem from behind, hands pressed on the glass, his long arms framing the red-eyed gamer over his shoulders. It was tender for them, and Atem seemed happy to receive the touch. They both gazed down at the artifacts, Atem trying to translate more hieroglyphics as Seto scanned the English cards. Yuugi grabbed for Anzu’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

They left the museum after travelling the last few corridors. Yuugi and Atem’s stomachs growled loudly.

“Let’s find lunch!” Yuugi exclaimed. He wove his arm through Anzu’s and the four followed the trails back to town. The warm breeze made icy drinks and fresh fruit a no-brainer for a meal. Kaiba located a sandwich shop on his phone, and soon they were sipping fruit smoothies and picking away at fresh greens and cheese. There was an ancient pinball machine in the corner, and Yuugi prompted Atem to learn how to play. Seto held back a growl at being left alone with Yuugi’s meddlesome wife. She proved unable to wait too long for more.

“So when are you going to make it official?”

Seto’s entire spine stiffened at the word. It was almost embarrassing he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“What are you talking about?”

“Kaiba.” Anzu rolled her eyes. “I know you’re stubborn, not dumb.”

He almost threw his phone off the table. “Why is this anyone else’s business?” She smirked at him as he pouted for a moment. “It’s going to be annulled anyway.”

“Well,” she shrugged. “Did you ask him if he wants it annulled?” 

This was getting out of hand. Even the cheerleader knew when he was bluffing. “You are trying my patience again, Mazaki. When did you get so damn nosy?”

Anzu smirked at him. “You need to man up. ”

“Excuse me?” Seto growled.

Her eyes glittered. “Tomorrow, we’re going to a chapel.”

Seto almost -  _ almost _ \- threw his drink. The fury bubbling in his chest was indescribable. “We are doing no such thing.”

Anzu rested her chin in her hand, unfazed by his tone. “You don’t have a choice! Part of our deal.” She picked a slice of pineapple from their lunch. “There’s no expectations on you, Kaiba. We’re just going to look around.”

The blue-eyed Kaiba did everything in his power not to stand up and throw the table on its side. She was impossible! His back tightened with a surge of adrenaline - and felt the need to bolt. He was just about to, when Atem sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Seto, are you alright?”

He stared into those crimson eyes. He tried his best to conceal his fury, but it was clear Atem could see something. “Anzu is just aggravating me, as usual.”

遊☆戯☆王

A warm breeze blew into their room, and roused the former Pharaoh from his sleep. He wasn’t dreaming, not quite, and the wind tickled his nose and chin. He rose slowly to his elbows, expecting the warm body next to him to instantly wake as well. He was surprised to find the other side empty, but warm. He groaned.

“If I find you working, the Shadow Realm will be calling your name,” he groaned through the tiny beach house. He couldn’t hear the coffee machine or see the blue light of a screen. Either Seto was finding better places to hide, or…

Atem swung his runner’s legs over the side of the bed, and finally noticed the french doors were cracked open, allowing the breeze to wake him. He slid on his boxers and stepped out onto the private walkway to their beach. 

The palm fronds were heavy and low along the sandy path, bleached white in the full moon’s glow. As he rounded the corner, his feet pressing against smooth stones and cool sand, the beach unfolded before him. The ocean was black, with ripples from the crashing waves, and the silence was dream-like. But Atem only saw this for a moment, as a tall, lean body stood in the water, waist-deep and glowing.

Atem smirked, and left his boxers hanging in a tree.

Seto was not startled as Atem swam up behind him. A pair of arms snaked their way around his waist, a little thicker than it once was. It didn’t seem possible, but Seto Kaiba could tell you: love made you hungry.

He stood tall in the water. Atem’s lips kissed softly against his shoulder blades and spine. Palms wandered over his flat stomach, fingertips tickling the pale skin, feeling the tiny hairs leading a trail down to familiar territory. Seto let out a small, unrestrained moan, and felt Atem’s smile on his lower back. His voice vibrated against him.

“I feel like I just caught a mermaid.”

Seto glanced around his shoulder with an icy glare. “You’re really going to mock me when I’m the only thing keeping you above water?”

A vein popped out of Atem’s forehead. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent swimmer; I’m perfectly- AH!” 

Seto took two steps forward, and the ocean floor dipped down a full foot, dropping the leggy brunette to his chest, and dunking Atem’s entire head underwater. The former monarch sputtered to the surface, his hair drooping down his back, and tread water back to the safety of the shelf, eyes ablaze. Seto smirked back. 

“You were saying?”

“You prideful son of a bitch!” And Atem lunged. He tactfully launched onto Seto’s neck, arms wrapping over one shoulder and under the other. He steeled his hands to Seto’s chest as the taller man went to dunk him again, only to find Atem’s head level with his with an unyielding grip. Atem tried to wrestle him under on his own, his laughter punctuating the calm night. Seto growled playfully, attempting to peel Atem from his body, and even put his teeth on Atem’s bicep with a warning squeeze. Atem made a noise short of a squeal, and wormed his way nose-to-nose with the dragon master. They settled into the deeper water with laughter and yelps, Atem’s legs wrapping around Seto’s waist to keep him afloat. Seto widened his stance, steadying them both, and let Atem lean in to kiss him.

Their bodies, weightless from the sea, roamed along one another, hands floating along skin, hips heavy. Atem’s heels pressed against Seto’s lower back. Atem felt a shiver follow Seto’s fingers up his spine, before his wide palm settled along the back of his neck, fingers tickling at his collarbone. Atem smirked against Seto’s lips; the man knew his weak spots.

After a languid kiss, Atem pulled away with heavy eyes and a smirk. “This is out of character for you.”

“Getting handsy with you?”

“No,” Atem chuckled as Seto’s other hand squeezed his ass. “Going for a midnight swim. Especially without inviting me first.”

Seto went a little quiet, and kissed at Atem’s neck. “I had a weird dream…”

“Oh? About?”

“I think that museum got in my head.” 

Atem purred under the strokes of his fingers. “You dreamt about pirates?”

“I was the pirate.” Seto smirked. “The Captain, specifically.”

Atem sneered. “No surprise. Of  _ The Dragon?” _

“Did you expect anything less?”

“Never,” Atem whispered with a fiery smirk, “Was I there?”

An expression crossed the brunette’s face Atem never tired of. His hand ran over his chest, stopping long enough to tease pert nipples with a squeeze. “Oh yeah. And you couldn’t get enough of me.”

Atem kissed the brunette before he could keep taunting him. The mix of his lips with the salty water was almost more than he could bear. He let Seto kiss him, but it was clear he was distracted. Seto’s kisses slowed, his hands attempting to distract his lover from noticing his mind might be somewhere else. Atem pulled further away, and forced Seto’s eyes to look into his. He enjoyed the look of the moonlight in the blue for a moment, before raising a dark brow.

“What has your mind, Seto?”

The tall man tried to look away, but Atem carefully grabbed his chin, and kept his gaze. Seto, oddly defeated, sighed. 

“Anzu is taking us to a chapel tomorrow.”

Atem tried not to let the adrenaline run through his body so quickly, but it was involuntary. His vision went white for a moment. 

“Ah. That explains why you said three words after lunch.”

Seto was, again, quiet.

“I guess…” Atem laughed, and even moreso at the incredulous look crossing Seto’s face. “I guess we should have suspected her of doing that.”

The look folded into a scowl. “The more time goes on, she defies all expectations of annoying. If it weren’t endless torture, I would almost be impressed.” Atem thought about giving him an elbow to the ribs, but instead just kissed his cheek. 

“And we can’t say no.”

Seto stilled. “Can’t we?”

Atem gave his lover a moment without his inspecting gaze upon him, resting his chin on the brunette’s shoulder and admiring the endless darkness of the sea. He was barely able to distinguish the water from the sky. The great blackness felt oddly familiar.

“Seto,” he whispered to the night sky, “You know I will always be by your side.”

He felt the tall CEO’s hands tightened around his waist. They let the weight of his words fall over them, the water lapping at their bodies.

“We still have a choice,” Seto murmured back. Atem was confused for a moment.

“You mean who has to wear the dress?”

“No!” Seto snapped, pulling away. Despite wanting to laugh, the former Pharaoh held it behind his lips. He watched as Seto tried to form words, but nothing would come out. He huffed, walking towards the sandy shelf to place Atem back on his feet. Atem tried to resist the squeeze in his chest as their bodies separated. The water felt cold without the embrace; he let a shiver rattle his shoulders. His eyes gazed down at Seto, which put him more out of place.

Seto’s eyes began to move rapidly side to side. Atem reached to put his hands on his shoulders, to anchor him, but Seto jerked away. He let that sting wrack through his chest before he shook it off. 

“Seto, what is going on?”

“Nothing,” he replied, unable to meet Atem’s gaze.

“You have something on your mind.”

“No, everything is fine the way it is. We don’t need to complicate it anymore.” His brow was so furrowed, Atem thought someday it would crease permanently.

“Seto,” Atem tried, “You can talk to me. Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking...” Seto balled his fists under the water. “I’m wondering... if this is a joke to you.”

_ That  _ stung too much. Atem felt blood rush to his face. He was grateful it was dark. He took a tight, short breath. “You don’t believe that.”

“I-” Seto cut himself off. “What can I believe? How am I supposed to know what to believe?”

“You’re supposed to believe  _ me _ .” Atem gave everything he could to keep his voice steady, but he could see Seto noting the strain in his voice. “I have given you no reason to doubt why am I here and how I feel about you.”

Seto was silent. Atem almost screamed. He checked his temper for a moment, but then Seto spoke.

“I... I’m not sure how I would know.”

Atem stared at him. He knew his eyes were unrestrained with fury. “Seto. I have sacrificed my life  _ and  _ afterlife, and waited  _ thousands  _ of years, to be  _ right here _ .” Atem slammed his fists on the top of the water; it splashed into his eye. “I have done everything in my power to be here,  _ with you.  _ And you’re  _ doubting _ me _ ?” _

Atem knew he hit the wrong button. He’d held it back, bit his tongue, swallowed his fair share of pride, but it burst from his lungs with the ferocity he once dueled with. He watched Seto’s face go terrifyingly blank.

“Huh.”

Atem thought he bit his own tongue, he was clenching them so hard. “What?”

“I see. So I owe you.”

Atem scrubbed at his eyes, regretting ever opening his mouth. “No. No no no, not this again.”

Seto grabbed on of Atem’s wrists and held his gaze. “Do not turn away from me. I deserve the truth.”

“You’re wrong, you’re so wrong about how this works, Seto,” Atem bit out. “Love has never come easy to you, that I understand-”

“But for this to work, I have to be indebted to you. You can’t be with me unless you feel like… your subject. You can’t be with me unless I remind you of that someone else, that one servant you’ll never forget about. Tell me I’m wrong.” Seto sneered. Atem felt the cold bite of rejection clash against the hot fire of fury in his chest. He snatched away his arm from his lover’s firm hold.

“You,” he seethed. “You are so  _ blind. _ ”

“My eyes," Seto snapped, "work just fine." His eyes steeled over, turning his emotional response into taunts and jabs.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, the water around his waist rippling. He opened his mouth to continue, and Seto’s entire body stiffened. 

Atem closed his lips, turned on his heel, and stormed towards the beach.  He felt Seto’s eyes on his back as he snatched his boxers off the palm fronds, and disappeared into the dimly lit path. He realized with dread that this was the first time he’d ever walked away without the last word.

遊☆戯☆王

Yuugi was worried. He shuffled his backpack shoulder to shoulder. He checked his watch. He took a walk around the tiny white building with the silent bell tower. Finally, Anzu had to put her hands on his shoulders and shake him out of it.

“Yuugi, they’re probably just having too much fun this morning. You know that’s the only reason they’re ever late.”

Yuugi’s leg was bouncing. “I’m not so sure, Anzu. Kaiba seemed... nervous.”

“Oh really?” She snorted. “He seemed rather peeved, if you ask me.”

“I know he seems that way,” Yuugi sighed, hands wringing, “But I… I’ve seen the way Atem knows him. Kaiba’s said some horrible things to the two of us over the years, but Atem always knew what he was really trying to say. Kaiba is very...”

She pursed her lips together. “Afraid?” Yuugi looked at her, swallowing hard. She gave him a troubled look, and Yuugi hated that. He steadied his leg and took her hands. 

“But you’re right. I shouldn’t be so quick to assume. They could be-!”

Yuugi was cut off by Atem appearing at the top of the road. Dressed in all black, his hair drooped in the humid air, mirroring Yuugi’s. His shoulders were curled forward, his hands in his pockets, and darker circles under his eyes. With a halfhearted wave, he approached them. Yuugi was quick to wrap him in a hug, hoping it would snap him out of it.

“You made it!” Yuugi laughed, trying to ignore Anzu’s nervous expression. “Is Kaiba just taking his time to join us or-?”

“It’s just me.” Atem stated. Yuugi heard Anzu suck in a breath. He kept his hand on Atem’s shoulder. The chaos in his darker half’s mind was radiating out, he could feel it.

“Atem…” Anzu reached for his opposite shoulder. “I’m sorry. We - I shouldn’t have...”

Yuugi’s chest felt squeezed by a python at the flat smile across Atem’s face. “Everything’s fine. Let’s go check it out.”

They all silently walked to the tiny patio of the ramshamble chapel. It was freshly painted a crisp white color, brightening the green and yellow palms around. The window frames and doors were a vibrant red, and a private walkway framed the entrance from the road. Atem kept a blank expression as they walked. Yuugi felt the need to take Anzu’s hand; when he weaved his fingers in hers, her palms were clammy. 

The inside of the chapel was modest: light wooden floors that creaked under their feet, and bright natural light poured through the clear windows. There was one podium in the center, and it could only seat about 100 people at best. It felt bright, airy, and inviting. Yuugi felt a bit warmed at the memory of his own wedding. He truly only remembered Anzu’s face and the flowers in her hair. She’d kept it stubbornly short, despite her parents’ reservations, but Mai made it look like a piece of art with intricate beads and fresh flowers. He remembered how stunning she looked in white; she glowed walking down the aisle. He recalled wearing a custom suit that was amazingly comfortable - a gift from Kaiba. His heart squeezed again.

His eyes trailed to Atem. The ex-pharaoh was facing away from them, gazing at the ceiling of the chapel with feigned interest. Yuugi recalled the days when Atem was a mere shadow in his bedroom, a projection of the Millenium Puzzle. He remembered how he could feel the ebb and flow of Atem’s emotions, almost as easily as his own. With that memory, the young champion reached out to Atem with his heart, his mind, like he used to. With a quick jerk of his head, Atem looked over to him, as if he’d been tapped on the shoulder. Yuugi tried to reach further, harder, and Atem gave him a smile that bordered reassuring. Their mind link blurred for a moment, shocking yet familiar. Yuugi smiled back.

There was a loud crash of wood on stucco, and the three occupants of the tiny church whirled their heads toward the entrance. The red doors slammed against the walls, and Kaiba stood in the light of the doorway. Yuugi felt pure, unadulterated fear roll up his back

With their connection open, Yuugi felt anger flicker, realizing it was Atem’s mind bleeding in. He pulled Anzu in closer instinctively, as Kaiba loomed in the doorway. It seemed he had the intention to storm in, but lost the steam the moment Atem laid eyes on him. Yuugi couldn’t recall one time Seto Kaiba had been stopped in his tracks so quickly.

“You decided to join us.” Atem’s voice did not hold an ounce of warmth. Kaiba took a short breath, and continued his warpath. He bee-lined to Atem down the aisle. Yuugi realized he was wearing a white button up and cream-colored slacks. The blood drained from his face.

_ Oh no, Kaiba, what are you doing?! _

“Tell me you want it annulled, and I’ll consider it done!”

Atem raised an eyebrow, his face made of stone. “If this is your new way of apologizing, you’ll be sorely disappointed with the results.”

“I’m not apologizing,” Seto ground out, “I’m giving you a buyout.”

The air in the room instantly chilled, colder than even possible on a humid summer morning in Nassau. Yuugi felt his blood run cold as the smell of the Shadow Realm leaked into his nose. Atem was rooted to the ground, eyes close to glowing.

“I’m going to suggest you leave.” His voice had that sickening echo. “Before I do something I will regret.”

Seto seemed unfazed. “Quit jerking me around and just tell me what you want.”

There was a terse moment, before the chill evaporated. Atem closed his eyes, and turned his head away. Yuugi stopped Anzu from running in between them. You could almost hear the silence in the room.

“Seto…” Yuugi’s heart broke hearing Atem’s voice crack. “I’m at the end of the line. I have no idea how to prove…” He took a shuddering breath, face still hidden away. “I have no idea what to say to you that will make you understand. You’re deaf to my words.”

“That’s not true.” The CEO’s voice boomed. “I want you to just quit the bullshit and tell me the truth. That I’m just a replacement for your old priest pal, and this is all just a game. As usual.” 

Atem straightened his back and turned his head slowly. His eyes were glassy. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” he snarled. “You are not Set. You are not my subject. You are not my plaything. And you are  _ not  _ a replacement. My words and actions have shown my devotion to you, time and time again. You have no reason, no evidence, to doubt me. And I’m through with being questioned.” Atem huffed, as if he’d run a mile in a moment. “I would have done whatever you wanted, with all this. Marriage or no marriage, it doesn’t matter to me. I just want you.  _ You  _ are the most important thing to me. And I have no idea how to make you believe me.”

Seto stared down at Atem for a moment, two, and another, before he wrapped his palms around Atem’s arms. The former monarch shouted as he was yanked towards Seto’s face, and their lips crashed together. Atem fought against him, before he melted and let the taller man press him close.

A creak from the front door echoed impossibly loud throughout the chapel, making Anzu and Yuugi jump. Seto broke from Atem’s lips. The former Pharaoh was about to begin his tirade, when he also caught the gaze of a short, brown-skinned woman peeking through the cracked front door. She looked irritated.

-Ah, we’re sorry!- Yuugi interjected.

-Are we going through with it, or should I come back later?- The woman asked. Anzu’s jaw almost dropped on the floor. Seto only nodded and turned back to his shorter companion. 

“Looks like I’m the one in white.”

Atem’s mouth matched Anzu’s. “Wha-?”

“We’re making it less complicated.” Seto smirked. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Atem stared, and stared, and stared for a moment more, before doubling over in the loudest guffaw that the church probably heard in over a hundred years. He laughed until he couldn’t breathe. Seto let his nerves flash over his face, glancing at Anzu and Yuugi to see if they were in on the joke. Their eyes met his with more confusion than he clearly expected.

Atem wiped a tear away. “I’m never one to boast,” he chuckled, “But if this  _ was _ a game, I most certainly won!”

A vein threatened to pop up in Seto’s forehead, but he swallowed his response. He beckoned in the strange woman, who they could see was wearing robes of the church, and carried a book. She awkwardly bowed to the two couples, before waddling up to the podium, opening her book, and waiting expectantly for someone to approach. When no one moved, she crossed her arms.

-Well?-

Atem frowned. “Are we doing this now?”

Seto shrugged. “Is there a better time for you?”

“I won’t be able to understand her.”

“She'll be doing most of the talking,” Seto waved it off.

The former monarch looked as if he swallowed his own tongue. When his silence dragged on, Seto took both his hands. He couldn’t resist a firm glance at Yuugi and Anzu, as if accusing them of barging in on the intimate moment. Yuugi gave him a thumbs up. Anzu nodded, urging him on. The blue-eyed CEO turned back to Atem; the regal man’s expression rattled him. He looked... worried.

“I think..." the former Pharaoh finally said, "it’s your time to talk.” 

Seto swallowed nervously.  “Ah...” He cleared his throat. Red eyes bore into his. “But…”

Atem squeezed his hands, whispering,  _ /Please./ _

Seto, with a quick breath, steeled himself to the challenge. 

“Atem.” He cleared his throat again. “The first time we met, you… you tore open my heart. And destroyed a piece of me I thought was permanent.” Anzu gasped, and swiftly covered her mouth. Yuugi couldn’t help but hold his breath. “From that, I was forced to rebuild myself... and for so long I was furious at you for making me face my demons. I was obsessed with defeating you, thinking you held it all over my head and taking you down a peg or two would get me back to my former glory. Every time I challenged you, I got closer and closer, thinking I was pushing you farther and father away..." He took a breath, shaking his head at himself. " I had no idea how to handle the fact that I… I began to trust you. And after that, I started to need you. And then, I…”

He paused. Atem stared deep into his eyes, searching. After a moment, Seto leaned forward, and placed their foreheads together. Anzu stiffened at Yuugi’s side, and he squeezed her shoulders. Relief spread through them all when the two parted, still conscious. Seto’s breath wavered.

“You’ve seen the darkest parts of me. How am I supposed to trust that  _ you _ ... love  _ me? _ ” 

Atem’s palms came to rest of each side of Seto’s face. He smiled. “Love has never come easy to you, Seto Kaiba. Your darkness has always questioned your happiness. But now love flows freely to you, and you don’t know what to do with it.”

Seto let that sink in with a meaningful pause. There was a soft sigh; Anzu was gripping Yuugi’s hand. Tears threatened her eyes, and she glanced at her husband. He reassured her with a soft lean. 

The priestess sighed a bit loudly, startling the two from their conversation. Seto stood straight, towering over his lover, and scanned the black outfit he was sporting. 

“You know I’m a powerful man, Atem.” The ex-Pharaoh’s eyes rolled hard. “I’ve done everything I can with that power to push you away. You remain the winner, as much as I’ve fought you. So now, I’m switching sides.”

Atem chuckled, with a hint of suggestion. “And we make an unstoppable team.”

Seto took a deep breath, a breath that filled every corner of his lungs. Atem heard the shake in it, and squeezed his palms hard. “Would you take me…” The tall brunette shook his head, scoffing at himself. “After all this, would you let me join your side?”

Again, there wasn’t even a pause. “Everything I’ve ever done was to be with you.” Seto watched him, afraid of what was coming next. “And you know I never give up.”

“That…” Seto finally cracked a small, intimate smile. “I know well.”

There was an impatient tap at the podium. Two sets of fierce eyes glanced up at the waiting priestess.

-Are you finally ready?-

-Just say whatever and get it over with,- Seto snarled. The woman rolled her dark eyes.

-You two won’t last long.-

Yuugi and Anzu blurted out in laughter. Seto growled and turned back to Atem, who was looking amused but unawares. The woman took a single paper with handwritten notes scribbled on it from inside her book, and adjusted her glasses. 

-Repeat after me please.- She began to read, and Seto repeated it in Japanese for Atem to follow suit. The Egyptian, with a grin, said it in his native tongue.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.”

_ /With this hand I will lift your sorrows./ _

“Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”

_ /Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine./ _

“With this vow, I will light your way in darkness. With this vow, I ask you to be mine.”

Atem took a deep breath, and smiled. 

_ /With this vow, I will light your way in darkness. With this vow, I ask you to be mine./ _ *

Yuugi and Anzu cheered as Seto and Atem kissed, and the woman mumbled a few more words, sprinkled a cluster of dried herbs, and sighed over her book. They bounded to the front of the church as Seto pulled away, Atem’s hand still grabbing at his collar. 

“Let’s get you two out of here before you desecrate this church!” Anzu said with a bright grin. Atem laughed brightly.

“We should find a place that could get you guys a wedding cake! Just a little one!” Yuugi offered. 

“So we can watch you two sugar fiends eat the whole thing?” Seto growled. 

“We’ll need a first dance too.” Anzu squealed. 

Seto tried to bully his way out of it, but Atem silenced him with an arm around his waist. “We have no choice,  _ hem _ .” His smile grew teeth as Seto colored at the new title. “They are still in charge of this vacation.”

“Unless…” Anzu smirked, leaning on Yuugi’s shoulder. “You want a rematch?”

Seto and Atem glanced at each other, as if perfectly choreographed - their eyes brightened, pupils constricted, lips curled. Anzu and Yuugi both felt their faces go a little white at the scene: two of the most competitive people on Earth, side by side, each with easily the most terrifying expressions humans could muster, gazing down at their next challenger. 

“We thought you would never ask.”

THE END.

  
  
  


...

End Notes:

*There are the vows from Tim Burton’s  _ Corpse Bride _ , with a slight alteration to fit the story. The original goes:

_ With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. _

_ Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. _

_ With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. _

_ With this ring, I ask you to be mine. _

hem = husband 


End file.
